civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Advanced Game Options
Map Type *''Explained adequately within the client.'' ;Map Size *''Explained adequately within the client.'' ;Difficulty Level :Full article: Difficulty levels in BNW. *Settler, Chieftain and Warlord have perks in benefit of the player; but in most cases do not reverse (i.e. become harder) for Prince+ difficulties. For example, base happiness is 15 / 12 / 12 / 9 / 9 / 9 / 9 / 9. The notable exception is the barbarian aggression range. Aforementioned difficulties also have a turn immunity to barbarians entering their land, which for settlers is functionally all game. *AI has a unique difficulty level that falls between Chieftain and Prince, mixing and matching various properties. AI also possess bonuses based on the player's difficulty. ;Game Pace *''Explained adequately within the client.'' ;Game Era *All players start with all previous era technologies, also affecting unit and structure models. You gain additional starting units (including additional settlers); founded cities also start with a number of buildings and higher populations. Grants a number of free Social Policies too. ;World Age :The logic behind World Age is that Ice Ages and Floods slowly erode the initially mountainous world. While "tectonic movement and volcanic activity slowly crack a flat world" would also be a valid logic - it is not the one used. *3 Billion Years - Predominantly Mountainous (good for High Production and Low Population) *4 Billion Years - Predominantly Hilly *5 Billion Years - Predominantly Flat (Good for High Population and Low Production) *Random - One of the above. ;Temperature :Most maps follow a similar terrain displacement to earth - hot in the middle and cold at the poles. *Cool - Deviates from standard with larger cold regions and smaller hot regions. *Temperate - Standard. *Hot - Deviates from standard with larger hot regions and smaller cold regions. *Random - One of the above. ;Rainfall *Arid - Jungles become forests; marshes become grassland; grassland becomes plains; plains become deserts. *Normal - Standard. *Wet - Forests become jungles; grassland becomes marshes; plains become grassland; desert becomes plains. *Random - One of the above. ;Sea Level *Low - Land masses are larger; smaller bodies of water; less Ocean tiles. *Medium - Normal Sea-to-Land ratio. *High - Land masses are smaller; larger bodies of water; more Ocean tiles. *Random - One of the above. ;Resources *Sparse - Increased diversity of Luxury resources with little affect on total quantity of tiles (e.g 4 of each type of Luxury rather than the standard 6, but with more types). Decreases the quantity of Bonus Food and Strategic Resource tiles by 40% (mean average across all resources). *Standard *Abundant - Reduced diversity of Luxury resources with little affect on total quantity of tiles (.e.g 8 of each type of Luxury rather than the standard 6, but with less types). Increases the quantity of Bonus Food and Strategic Resource tiles by 40% (mean average across all resources). *Legendary Start - Standard diversity and quantity of Luxuries, Food and Strategic Resources, but all players will have access to some types of resources from their spawn location. For expedited early games. *Strategic Balance - Standard diversity and quantity of Luxuries, Food and Strategic Resources, but all players will have access to Strategic Resources from their spawn location. For fair combat. *Random - One of the above. Category:Blog posts